1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lighting fixture, especially to a LED lighting fixture with a rotating terminal block whose lighting angle is adjustable. Thus the LED lighting fixture with a rotating terminal block has a higher practical value in applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the development of light emitting diode (LED), it has been used broadly in various applications. The LED features on high luminous efficiency and lower power consumption. At the same input power, the LED luminous efficiency is several times than that of other lights. Under the same lighting effects, the power consumption of LED is far more less than others. Various companies are dedicated to improving the LED with higher efficiency for more applications and reducing energy consumption. Thus users can save their electricity expenses.
Generally, LED lighting fixtures include housings mounted with lighting components therein. The lighting components are lighting sources with LED. A terminal block for connection with a light holder is fixed on one end of the housing. Through the light holder and the terminal block, the lighting components in the housing get power and emit light.
The above LED lighting fixture can be threaded with the light holder to get power and emit light. In practice, it is found that the LED lighting fixture is connected to the light holder by the terminal block that is fixed on the housing. Moreover, the light output of the LED lighting fixture is linear, toward a single direction. Thus the LED light is not projected to the required position after the LED lighting fixture threaded with the light holder by the terminal block. Now the LED lighting fixture needs to be rotated a bit so as to make the lighting surface faces the required position. However, the rotated LED lighting fixture is not positioned and is easy to rotate or wobble again due to gravity or contact. This not only brings inconvenience in applications. The rotated LED lighting fixture may fail to light due to poor contact, or even more have short circuit and generate sparks caused by wobble.
Thus there is a need to improve the structure of the LED lighting fixture available now.